


Restraint

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Reid in a storage closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebula99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula99/gifts).



> This is for who said in chat one night that she'd like Reid in handcuffs (wouldn't we all?), getting spanked, and the boys being spied on. Well, this has two of three. Happy Birthday and I hope you like your present!
> 
> This story takes place before The Big Game/Revelations (even I wouldn't be THAT cruel to Spencer). Oh, yes, and my Hotch muse has become very possessive of Reid lately.

"Reid, a word," Aaron Hotchner says through gritted teeth. He strides down the hallway of the small town police station, fifty miles outside of Omaha, Nebraska.

Spencer Reid follows Hotch, swallowing nervously. He can tell the other man is upset and knows that he is the cause. Hotch opens a door, gesturing for Spencer to precede him into the room; Hotch follows Spencer into the room and closes the door behind them.

They're in a storage room; there are bits and pieces of old furniture—chairs, tables, and desks; shelves piled with boxes and papers ring the exterior walls of the room, with a few free standing shelves in the middle.

Hotch is pacing, glancing at Spencer every so often. Finally, he stops and stares at Spencer. "What in the hell were you _thinking_ going off after the unsub alone like that?" His voice is quite and level; he walks over, standing right in front of Spencer. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"H-H-Hotch, I'm sorry but it seemed like the best thing to do—"

"Best thing to DO! Following him without telling me what you're doing? It's the best way to get yourself killed and that's NOT acceptable," Hotch says, crowding Spencer back against the large table that's beside the wall. "Not acceptable at all," Hotch whispers.

Spencer places his hands tentatively on Hotch's chest. "Hotch, Aaron, I'm sorry. Really, I am, I won't do it again, I promise."

Grabbing his wrists, Hotch twists Spencer's arms behind his back roughly and bringing their bodies into contact. "You've promised me that before, but you just don't keep that promise. I'm so tempted to handcuff you to your desk!" Hotch pauses for a moment and then smiles. He switches his hold of Spencer's wrist to one hand while reaching to get the cuffs off his own belt. He can see the trepidation in Spencer's eyes, can feel the trembling of his body and it's turning him on. His cock is getting hard and Hotch pushes it against Spencer's thigh as he slides the cuffs onto his wrists.

Spencer gasps as the cool metal clicks shut around his wrists. "Aaron?"

Hotch doesn't reply but instead, leans in and kisses Spencer; it's a hard, punishing kiss, his tongue pushing into Spencer's mouth and his hands holding his head still. He feels the tenseness in Spencer's body, feels the moment he relaxes, moans when Spencer responds to the kiss, sucking on Hotch's tongue, and pushing his hips forward, trying to rub his cock against Hotch's.

Moving his hands down, Hotch undoes Spencer's tie before making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. He pushes it to the side, his hand stroking the planes of Spencer's chest, his fingers trailing over and then pinching Spencer's nipples, making him gasp against Hotch's mouth. Hotch pulls back, breaking the kiss and staring at Spencer for a moment, enjoying the effect he's having on him.

Spencer's mouth is open, his breathing heavier, and his eyes half closed as he whimpers. Their gazes meet and Hotch whispers, in a voice low and rough, "I want you, Spencer, I want to fuck you. Now." Leaning in, Hotch kisses the side of Spencer's neck before nipping it, his cock twitching at the soft moans Spencer is making.

"Oh, god, yes, Aaron, please. I want you, want you so much." Spencer's voice is breathy and he tilts his head back, closing his eyes.

Hotch bites the skin at the base of Spencer's neck, sucking on it, marking him. "Mine," he growls. Letting his fingers skim down Spencer's abdomen to the top of his pants, Hotch quickly undoes them, pushing pants and underwear down. He's still kissing and licking Spencer's neck; Hotch grabs Spencer's cock and starts to stroke him.

"Yes, I'm yours. Oh, god, feels so fucking good," Spencer manages before moaning.

Hotch turns Spencer around, gently pushing him so his chest and face are pressed against the cool, smooth wood of the table. Dropping to his knees, Hotch pulls Spencer's pants and underwear down to pool at his feet, and nudges his legs apart as far as they'll go. He slides his hands up the back of Spencer's legs until his hands are resting on Spencer's ass. Leaning forward, he kisses first one cheek and then the other before licking down the crack of Spencer's ass; Hotch swipes his tongue over Spencer's hole a few times before pushing his tongue in. Spencer squirms, shoving back toward Hotch, almost whining with pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, I want you to fuck me, Aaron, please, fuck me," Spencer begs.

Not replying, Hotch sucks a finger into his mouth before pushing it inside of Spencer's ass. Spencer moans again as Hotch slides his finger in and out; he hooks his finger, brushing across Spencer's prostate, making his hips buck.

"Aaron, please!"

"Lube?"

"Pocket."

Hotch chuckles as he searches the pockets of Spencer's pants. Finding the lube, he stands up and undoes his pants, pushing them down, freeing his erect cock. He quickly spreads lube on his cock before sliding his finger back inside Spencer; he adds a second finger, scissoring his fingers, stretching his lover. Hotch grabs his cock and pushes inside of Spencer in one rough thrust of his hips.

"Jesus!" Spencer says in a harsh whisper, he pushes back against Hotch. "Fuck me, what're you waiting for?"

Reaching out, Hotch yanks Spencer's shirt down, exposing his neck. "Don't try and rush me, baby, you're mine and I'll do what I want to you when I want to," he says, voice harsh with need. He plants his hands flat on the table, either side of Spencer, and leans down, kissing the back of Spencer's neck and the skin of his shoulders. When Hotch moves to stand up, he notices that the door is open a bit; he frowns, certain he closed it behind him when they came into the room. Raising his eyes, his gaze meets that of Jason Gideon.

Hotch stares at Gideon, wondering what the other man is going to do. When Gideon doesn't move or say anything, Hotch grins and stands up. He slides his hands over Spencer's shoulders, gently pulling his lover into a standing position as well. Spencer moans when Hotch slides a hand across his chest to wrap his arm around him. Gripping Spencer's hip with his other hand, Hotch starts fucking him, hard; Hotch is still watching Gideon in the doorway, even as Spencer's body arches, his head falling back onto Hotch's shoulder, his fingers rubbing against Hotch's abdomen, under his shirt. "Is this what you want, Spencer? Is it, me fucking you, making you mine again?"

Spencer closes his eyes, moaning. "Yesss, oh, god, yes, Aaron, yes!" he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hotch smiles at Gideon before awkwardly catching Spencer's mouth in a hard kiss, their tongues sliding and tangling together. As Hotch drags his mouth away from Spencer's, he slides his hand from his hip around to grasp Spencer's cock and he starts stroking it in counter rhythm to his own thrusting in and out of Spencer's ass.

Spencer is gasping at every stroke of Hotch's cock inside of him and at every stroke of Hotch's hand on his cock. Hotch is grunting with every thrust inside of Spencer's tight ass; he's forgotten about Gideon, forgotten about everything but his lover. His face is pressed against the side of Spencer's neck, his tongue flicking at the skin there as he breathes in his lover's scent. "Come for me, baby, come for me," Hotch murmurs and a moment later, Spencer does, a soft, keening cry the only noise he makes as his cock jerks, spurting his come over Hotch's hand.

Moaning as Spencer's ass clenches around his cock, Hotch thrusts into him once more before his body stiffens momentarily and then his hips jerk as he comes inside Spencer. Hotch still has his face pressed against Spencer's neck and he starts kissing it gently, trailing kisses up along his neck and jaw line before kissing him again; a soft, tender kiss.

They both are trying to catch their breath and as Hotch's softening cocks slips out of Spencer's ass, he remembers that Spencer is cuffed. He reaches down and pulls his pants up enough that he can get the key and quickly releases his lover, caressing his arms after Spencer is freed.

Turning around, Spencer smiles at Hotch and rubs at his wrists. Grabbing his hands, Hotch looks at Spencer's wrists and gently caresses them. "I'm sorry, I didn't hurt—"

Pulling one hand free, Spencer presses his fingers against Hotch's mouth. "No, you didn't hurt me, you gave me what I wanted." He slides a hand behind Hotch's head, fingers sliding through his short, silky hair as Spencer stares at him for a long moment. "I love you," he whispers, leaning in to kiss Hotch.

The kiss is brief and when they pull back from one another, Hotch is smiling. "I love you, too, Spence." They stare at one another for a few minutes before Hotch shakes his head. "We should get cleaned up and get back, before anyone notices…" he trails off and looks at the now closed door. He wonders, for a moment, if Gideon will say anything to him about this but figures he won't; it's just not Gideon's style.

Less than ten minutes later, Hotch and Reid walk back into the bullpen and go their separate ways; Hotch goes over to ask JJ if there's been any results from the press conference she'd done earlier in the day, while Reid sits back down at the desk he's been using. Prentiss brings some folders over for him to look at and they're soon engrossed in their work.

Hotch glances at Gideon and sees him watching Reid before he looks at Hotch; he can't read the expression in Gideon's eyes. Hotch holds Gideon's gaze until the other man looks away. Hotch looks over at Reid who raises his head, smiling at him and Hotch smiles back, briefly, before returning his attention to the case file in front of him.


End file.
